The Ultimate Fight
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Summary: A man with unruly beauty. Prosses the power of destruction and death. stumbled upon the ruins of Earth. As he faces danger from this world. Pairing inside Rei x Mamiya; Jagi x Male!OC; Shin x Yuria; Kenshiro x Yuria; Kenshiro x Shin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Ulimate Fight Series: Fist Of The North Star**

** Pairing: Rei x Mamiya; Jagi x Male!OC; Shin x Yuria; Kenshiro x Yuria; Kenshiro x Shin.**  
**Rating: Teen to Mature (If Needed)**

**Contain: Bondage/ Rape / Semi-AU/OOC / Angst / Drama / Romance /Character Death / Demons / Gore / Horror**

**Summary: A man with unruly beauty. Prosses the power of destruction and death. stumbled upon the ruins of Earth. As he faces danger from this world. Pairing inside**

**AN: :/ I want to try this for fun of it. lol And its base of the game from Koei. I think they did justice on them. As all the characters are my favorite; even Jagi xD. What a cute coward. And also remember they might be out of character.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Power of Darkness**

~9~

It was night fall and it was hot. As everything was gone into flames.

An evil laughter fills the air.

Innocent villagers and children runs for their lives.

One man with unruly beauty runs for his life. He was known as Nai,"The Devil of The North".

He had pale white skin and flowing black hair that bask into the moonlight. Has a blue rose hair pin that was covered in pearls around it.  
He was wearing a tattered red silk Chinese dress with red flats with yellow flowers on them. As his hands was not original hands? They were claws; three fingers claws. His wrists glisting with blue diamond cuff made of pure gold.

His legs were covered with strange marking as they remind you of vines. He had a tail that had many spikes that was filled with deadly poison that can kill a many in seconds.

His eyes were piercing with the beauty of harvest gold twinkle in his eyes. As the darkness surround them.

The male ran across the land. Running from a man name Thouzer.

He was scared but yet clam. He knew he can hide somewhere he would not dare to cross. He swiftly dodge an attack from Thouzer's minions. His favorite dress was ripped to shred once more. He frown at his dress before quickly hide.

"Come out?"

Nai was as his heart was beating in his chest hard.

"Hehehehe come out,come out beautiful creäture! All we want is your beauty... And YOUR BLOOD!" yelled Juda.

Nai quivered in distaste. He had no choice to descend into the darkness. As he did he missed Juda's attack.

"This one is very slippery scum than I think. Lord Thouzer." said Juda as he crossed his arms with a cold smile upon his face.

Thouzer just chuckle darkly.

~9~9~

Toki and Roah,a forced Jagi was portraying their border for any trouble.

They stumbled upon an injured creäture. He was barely breathing and he was bleeding. They thought he was a female due to his unruly beauty.

Toki carried the creäture back to base to heal him.

Toki started to heal him notice the creäture was a male not a female.

"I see" whispered Toki.

Nai breath back to normal a silent grunt in pain came out his mouth. Toki gave him something to drink to ease his pain. Nai drank it and quietly passed out.

Toki got up and left the room. He seen his two of his brothers.

"How is she Toki?" said Roah with his booming voice. That held leadership and powerful tone to it.

Jagi was annoyed with his eye twitch.

Toki cough and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well brother? 'She' is okay for now... Whomever 'she' was fighting? Seem barely defend 'herself' most likely ran from them." answered Toki.

He was too tired to correct his brother about this creäture gender. He thought this male was an experiment that was a success. And he ran away from them,they was after him.

Toki took it upon himself to defend the person.

Little did he know the person he was protecting was more than a mere experiment.

~9~9~9~

Nai woke up and jumped out the bed. Confused where was he until he seen three of the brother. He gotten in battle stance. Ready to attack them if they was like Thouzer. He shivered in horror and disgusted.

The three brothers was sleep. But they felt something was wrong. As they open their eyes; see Nai in battle mood. They got up and did the same ready as well.

They stood like a statue ready. Jagi was eager to beat the creäture to a pulp. Roah was planning their attack. Toki notice Nai was scared of them but not letting his fear to get the best of him. Toki stand down and smile warmly at Nai.

Nai flinch a bit but unsure to trust him.

"I'm Toki,please to meet you? We are not here to hurt you. We save you when you was out cold in our borderline. We're friendly here." said Toki in a trustworthy tone.

Nai was not backing down. He narrow his golden eyes at them. Roah laugh at this and threw a punch; Nai did a splits and slip under Roah as he did that he grabbed his ankles to tripped him over. Jagi started shooting. Didn't care who he hit. Nai kicked both the guns out of Jagi's hand. Quickly grabbed Jagi by the collar of his jacket and kneeled him in the private area. Jagi groan in pain as he held onto his crotch. Nai triple slap pretty hard as his last slap send him flying through the wall.

Meanwhile Roah was having a fun. Testing this person powers and might out like a warrior. As he grabbed Nai from behind swung him around super-fast than triple speed punch.

Nai hissed finally blocked the punch and jumped up in the air. Super speed kicked him in the chest and sent Roah flying in the air.

Toki had enough and hit Nai in a vital point to put him to sleep. As Jagi and Roah came back to have more fun. They was too late to see Nai passed out on the floor. Toki turn to his brothers and sigh,tied the poor creäture up and slowly picked him up to the kitchen.

Jagi and Roah was annoyed all day.

As the day was at almost the end. With no attacks they quickly check on Toki. They surprise to see Toki talking to Nai as he eat slowly and gracefully like he was royal.

"Toki! What's going on?" asked Roah.

Toki turn to his brother and smiled.

"Aaah brother Roah and Jagi?... I want you to meet this 'male'. Nai is his name... He can't speak as he was born mute. But he let his eyes does the talking and he can write as well." answered Toki.

Nai was eating and looked up at them with a bored expression. Flick his long black hair back to his side. And nodded to them at their presence and goes back to eating.

Jagi eye twitch,Roah just looked blank than laugh.

"So? Tell me Nai how do you learn to fight like that? And tell us about you?" said Roah as he took a seat in front of Nai and next to Toki.

Jagi just lean near the wall. Eager to fight and ripped anybody to shredded. Mostly that bastard name Nai.

Nai blink slowly and was drooling rabidly. He wipe his mouth quickly and good enough to slow his drooling. He started writing in the notebook. Toki took note of that odd behavoir in his head. Roah thought nothing of it. Jagi notice but didn't care.

Nai slowly pass Roah the notebook. And blankly stare at his food before going back to eat.

Roah started reading it out loud for his brother can hear.

"I learn how to fight in a young age. This is my father own fighting moves. But most of them are kill moves. As you can see of my 'appearance'? I'm a successful 'subject'. I'm truly feel uncomfortable talking about it. As it not a very happy story its mostly... disturbing from the pits of hell... But thank you for the food and taken care of my wounds? I must repay you back for this... Kindness..." said Roah as he looked at Nai whom was done eating.

Roah smirked as he was pleased of Nai fighting. But there was a few flaws he need to work on. But he was more happy that he gave Jagi an ass whooping he needs. He couldn't help sulking and he finally stop talking about killing Kenshiro. He's kinda confused about this Nai's past but mostly unsettling feeling in his mind and heart not to trust Nai.

He shook that thought out of his head. Jagi was craving for Nai's blood. He was ready to kill him with his weapons. He couldn't help to notice that his desires for killing Kenshiro was slowly dissolving into something else? But what it was? He couldn't care less.

Roah smirked at Nai. Nai looked up with a blank expression upon his face.

"Want to repay our kindness?" asked Roah.

Nai quickly nodded yes very fast. Toki chuckle to see Nai act like a child like that.

"Join my army! And we can beat that good for nothing Thouzer!" roared Roah. As he jumped up in spirts to see his foe wither and die by him or his brothers.

Nai flinched and face darken quickly but turn back to normal. Toki and Jagi notice it as Toki was gonna ask Nai what's wrong. Jagi stepped in.

"What's wrong bitch? Scared of Thouzer?" said Jagi in a sickly sadstic tone. Roah glare at his brother for that 'bitch' comment.

Nai narrow his eyes at Jagi as he stood up and gotten into Jagi face. And did what nobody thought could happened. Nai spit in Jagi's face with a disgusted face. Jagi grabbed Nai by his head and about to punch him. Nai was ready to block him. Roah separated them fast.

Nai flick his hair back and crossed his arms quite womanly like. With a snared upon his beautiful face. Jagi open up his jacket with a crazed looked upon his face.

"Don't you know whom I am!" yelled Jagi.

Nai rolled his eyes and turn his back on Jagi. He was outrage to be disrespected by this bitch. Roah gave his brother that 'look'. Jagi was nervous and quickly walked out.

Nai turn his back again and quickly wrote in the notebook and left.

Toki and Roah looked down upon the notebook. Its read:

'I'll will join your army! Somebody need to put that piece of shit in his place!'

Roah laugh as it almost like he roar to the heaven. Toki smile warmly.

Jagi was walking back to his room steamy. Amida was walking bypass him until he notice the steam and anger coming from Jagi.

Amida stop and go after Jagi.

"What's the matter Jagi?" asked Amida curious about what worked up Jagi this time.

Jagi grumble and punched the wall through as it crumble.

"That bitch looking whore!" growled Jagi.

Amida jump back for when. Jagi stopped moving and was watching Nai.

Nai was running his claw through his hair as his arm was wrapped around him. He was bored and tried.

Amida looked over Jagi's shoulder and notice Nai.

'Who is she?' thought Amida.

Jagi twitch and was about to walked over to him. Nai notice his presences and turn his head over them. And flipped Jagi off and walked away.

Jagi was outrage as he was about to chase after him. Amida held him back for now and dragged him to Jagi's room.

As they got there. He locked the door quickly and finally calm the outrage sadistic down. Jagi slowly explain to him who 'she' was. Amida was getting more interested by the second.

"My,my his beauty is quite interesting and even his personality." said Amida.

"I hate that bitch! But my brother won't allow me near him unless he's there. I'm gonna wait to kill the bitch!" said Jagi as his eye twitch.

Amida chuckle darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This fandom is lacking badly D: I do not understand why? As the other fandom isn't this is sad even for me. I won't give up on ya just yet :).**

* * *

Nai was taken a bath in luke warm water. As he was washing his hair. He been staying here for over a month. And him with Jagi's relationship did not improved despite his feelings was slowly growing strong on its own.

He was tried of him and his sneak attack at the most random times like now.

Jagi broke through the door and attack Nai. But he stopped in mid way. When he seen Nai's naked form as the water cling every inch of his body. His lips were pink and pout enough to be kissed or ravished enough.

Those perky nipples was looking very devious enough to be sucked on.

Jagi won't admit that Nai looked very fuckable now. As he drool over him. Didn't even notice a flying kick from Nai was coming his way.

After he went flying he remember his job was to murder the bitch. Nai was covering himself with a dirty ripped towel. His face was flushed.

Jagi seen all of him. More he than he wanted him to see. Nai felt a bit disgusted as he ran to his room to get dressed.

Jagi limped to his room to change his clothes again. As he landed into a mud pond. He doesn't understand what's going on with his mind now.

At first he hated Nai but after a month of him living with them. His hatred turn into a turmoil. He did have some dreams of him and Nai screwing or better words fucking. With Nai tied and gagged. Of him having his way with him.

He remember every detail of Nai. He licked his lips slowly as he felt his hard on was coming on now.

"Oh fucking great! That little bitch was making me hard! When I see that bitch again! I'm beat the living shit outta him hard!" mumbled Jagi as he taken care of his little problem.

Nai was putting a female ripped sport bra that you can put over your head. Put a cross and beads neckles over his neck. Since he never takes off his bracelet cuff like off. He put on some womanly boxer short that look pretty decent.

He put on some knee length shorts. That was old and dirty. His belt was made out of gun aimos. He strapped on another belt that had grande that hang to his side.

He found some old ankle length boots and tied them up nicely. He went over to the broken mirror of his room and did his hair into a messy bun. Nai put an old geisha hair pin form of a butterfly on both side of his hair.

It look nice.

Nai walked out down to the meeting room to meet some of the comrades.


End file.
